


Remind me to thank the ghouls when we’re done here, will you?

by GoreyGuttz



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: F/M, This is also an older work from tumblr, You can find me on tumblr, ghost-drabbles-bc, hope you enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoreyGuttz/pseuds/GoreyGuttz
Summary: This is the giveaway prize for @liger-jam (on Tumblr) I hope you enjoy! I loved writing it for you!Request:  A sister of sin in charge of fulfilling Copia’s rider before a show, while Ghouls try adding silly and/or NSFW requests. (a rider is a list of requests a performer usually gives a venue. So it might list what they want available in the green room, tech on stage, etc.)





	Remind me to thank the ghouls when we’re done here, will you?

You were surprised, to say the least. Was there a word for the feeling you were feeling right now? You couldn’t say you were mad, but you couldn’t say you were the happiest about the situation either. As you looked closer at the rider in your hands, you thought that maybe confused could be a good one. The list started out normal enough. There were little things like to make sure the confetti cannons were set and working, lights were to be checked, the stage was to be set up as they intended. There were even a few requests for snacks that you knew the ghouls had picked out. What baffled you was the writing at the bottom of the page.

‘Please be in your nicest pair of underwear after the show in my dressing room.’ ~CC

‘Oh, and don’t forget to bring some protection. A roll of them would be nice.’

It couldn’t have actually been him, could it? It must have been the ghouls playing some dirty trick on you. But… It was signed by him, so maybe it was how he intended for it to be? On the other hand, you have seen him just sign things without reading them first.

You’ve had feelings for the Cardinal for a while now, so you hoped this was his way of saying he felt the same. You both have known each other for a while, so the feelings have had some time to brew. Maybe it was a silly crush, but it still made your lower area heat up when you read the request.

Luckily, you were already wearing your favorite pair, and you had a feeling he would enjoy them too. It was a lacy red bra with black detailing, and a pair of panties to match. The show started in a few hours, so that gave you time to make sure everything was in check, and time for the excitement to build up.

Halfway through the show, and they have that intermission period. You see Copia in passing, and you both have a brief conversation. He doesn’t seem off in the slightest, other than his normal awkward self, and it makes you wonder if he knows what’s going on. Usually, he’d be a little more flustered if he knew something like this was going to happen. You think back to the time when it was his first time bringing a sister of sin into the eyes of the dark one. He was such a mess that day, but he doesn’t seem anything like that. Maybe he’s gotten more confident in himself?

You pass by a couple of the ghouls, and you can see them huddled together near the little table with the snacks. They see you and let out a couple discreet whispers and giggles. This gave you the feeling that something was up, but they’re always a little mischievous, so you just brushed it off as nothing.

By the time the show was over, you were basically shaking in your seat. You couldn’t tell if you were just that excited, or if the cold air from the room was causing you to shiver. You could hear footsteps outside, and every time they would pass his dressing room, the needier you got. The anticipation was basically unbearable. As you heard the knob start to unlock and turn, you felt every worry come back, but subside to the point that you could gain some composure.

At first, he didn’t see you. He looked a bit sweaty and definitely exhausted to a certain extent. When he finally did though, his eyes widened and you could tell he didn’t expect to see you there by the way he yelped a little. His face going completely red and covering his eyes as if he wasn’t supposed to see you like this.

“What are you doing here?! Where are your clothes! You must be freezing!”

“Cardinal, you requested my presence here in your rider…”

“I- I didn’t put that in there? Did you misread the list?”

“See for yourself!”

You walk over to his desk where you had left the sheet of paper and pointed to the print at the bottom of the page. He squints to read it, and then his eyes widen. It’s hard to tell if his face could get any redder.

“I… I didn’t write this! I didn’t…. The ghouls…. They were the last to have this list…. I just signed it without thinking! I’m sorry they did this to you….”

You look down to your feet, but stop your gaze before you get there. You can see the growing bulge in those already tight pants of his.

“Well… you don’t look so sorry Cardinal…”

You can see the look on his face change to one of embarrassment. He tries to hide his hard-on, but there was no way that was going to work. He opens his mouth to speak, but the way you get closer to him and start running your hand up and down his chest, trailing down to where his pants were the tightest.

“Ah… Miss, you don’t have to do that… I can take care of it r-really.”

“But… what if I want to? Would… would you be opposed to the offer? ”

“As long as you’re okay with it, I suppose it would be okay with me.”

“Good.”

You slowly start to push him over to the sofa that you were sitting on in the first place, taking off his tailcoat and shirt that was underneath. Throwing them into a random corner of the room. He stumbles a little but regains himself enough so that it was the couch he landed on and not the ground. He grabs you by the wrist as he’s falling, and pulls you on top of him. You straddle his hips to get yourself into a better position. He brings his body up to your level so that way you’re both sitting up, his hands grab onto your hips as if instinct told him to. He connects his lips to yours, and his hands press down so that way you’re grinding at a pace he feels happy with.

He nips your bottom lip as a signal that he wants to take the kiss farther, licking the bite mark to make his want more noticeable. You happily agree and grant his tongue entrance to explore the new territory. His tongue fights yours in an act of dominance. He moves one of the hands that was gripping your hips and takes it up to unclasp your bra. Surprisingly he does it without falter, letting the garment fall to the floor next to you. His now free hand comes back to the front of your body to grab at your now exposed chest. He takes his mouth off of you to utter out a few breathy sentences.

“You know, I had been thinking about being with you for a little while now. I guess the ghouls must have noticed. I was going to keep quiet, but I suspect you were feeling the same way too, yes?”

Before you have the chance to answer, his lips are already back on yours. They slowly trail their way down your jaw, and to your neck. A small kiss to the sweet spot on your neck bring a few moans out of you, and it tells him he’s doing well. That small kiss turns into a nibble, and the nibble turns into a full bite. You can feel him still growing under you, but his pants are restricting a good amount of movement on his end. You pull him off and slowly make your way down his body to work at the button and zipper of his pants.

His breathing is a bit shaky as he thinks about what you’re going to do when you get into his trousers. He lifts his hips to help give you an easier time getting his pants off. You giggle at the sight of his briefs, seeing how big the bulge in them has grown. Pulling those down his thighs as well, his member comes up to hit him in the abdomen. He’s bigger than you expected, but you’re not complaining in the slightest.

The slightest touch to his cock already has him groaning. You take one of your hands and wrap it around him, slowly stroking. When you look up at him, you can see that his eyes are squeezed shut, and his mouth is hanging open. He’s not holding back in the slightest as he lets every noise come out. That more confident facade of his is slowly wearing down with every stroke you give him. You decide to make the feeling better you move in to lightly glide your tongue across the tip. It earns you a very loud moan from him. Taking his entire length into your mouth doesn’t make the noises any quieter.

When you finally think he’s close to his end, you leave him go. He lets out a long whine but stops immediately as soon as he sees you reaching for the role of condoms, ripping one off and carefully taking it out of the package. You roll it onto him, and climb on top of him, taking your underwear off along the way. You line yourself up with him and slowly sink down onto his cock. You both let out long moans, and Copia grabs onto your hips as a way to have some control in the position he’s in. You both start out slow, but it doesn’t take long for him to get impatient with the speed, and start thrusting up into you and pushing you down onto him with his hands.

The thrusting is getting harder by the second, and it’s obvious to him that you’re starting to get tired from bouncing on him. It surprises you when he takes you and flips you both so that way he’s on top, and immediately rocking back into you deeply. You lock your legs around his body, and as you do, you feel him hit a spot in you that just puts you in a state of complete bliss. Looking into his beautiful eyes, and the pace he’s thrusting into you doesn’t stop the feeling in any way, and at this rate, you aren’t going to last much longer.

“Copia I-I’m gonna cum if you keep up at this ra-ate!”

“Fuck baby… just a little while longer!”

You can feel his thrusting is getting sloppier, but he’s still hitting that spot inside of you without falter. His moans start to get a bit breathier due to the overwhelming feelings in his body. You aren’t able to warn him as you cum, but you are able to help him to finally reach his peak by digging your nails into his back, and your body tightening around him as a way to coax it all out of him. You catch a glimpse of his eyes widening and closing shut just before your own do, and your head hits the cushion of the couch as you ride out your orgasm together.

After he’s come down from his own enough, he collapses to the side of you, making sure he doesn’t fall off and doesn’t take you with him. His mismatched eyes stare admirably into yours, a little smile on his more than satisfied face. It takes the two of you a moment to break the silence.

“Yes.”

“Hm?”

“I feel the same way, Copia. You didn’t give me the chance to answer you earlier”

“Oh! Ehehehh… So does that mean we’ll be seeing more of each other outside of the work setting we’ve established?”

“Only if you’re up for the challenge.”

He lightly kisses your forehead and then goes for your lips. You happily accept, and the two of you just lay there for a while sharing a nice cuddly makeout session together. That’s when you feel something hardening on your thigh. He blushes and lets out a little laugh before regaining himself enough to speak.

“How does another round sound to you? Really make use of this roll the ghouls told you to add in?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Remind me to thank the ghouls when we’re done here, will you?”


End file.
